


higher powers

by wickersnap



Series: Wizarding Photographs [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study ish?, F/M, Introspection, No Dialogue, Trans Katie Bell, but it’s not discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickersnap/pseuds/wickersnap
Summary: It's her last year at Hogwarts, her last chance to really be a child. Why shouldn't she let herself look?
Relationships: Katie Bell & Hermione Granger, Katie Bell/Ron Weasley
Series: Wizarding Photographs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	higher powers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little aside 💕

Ronald Weasley is tall, loud and loyal to a fault. He’s lanky, red-haired and covered in freckles, and while the girls whisper and giggle about how attractive he isn’t, Katie can’t agree with them any less. She knows how kind he is and how hard he works, and she thinks the way his nose twitches and his hair falls over his eyes is actually very cute. He’s a sweet boy, so much like all of his brothers and yet completely different, a trait most of the family seem to share. Ron Weasley is almost a full year younger than her and dedicated heart, body and soul to his best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. So why would Katie think he’d ever notice her at all? 

Most girls drool over boys like Cormac McLaggen (who is somehow thicker than he is a complete and utter arse) and last year’s Cassius Warrington (who is not interested in women in  _ any _ way, hilariously), who are broad and muscular and have veins and tendons standing out proud from their skin. Just thinking about touching one of those cords makes Katie nauseous—who would ever want something so delicate and…  _ squishy _ so vulnerable? 

So, all in all, she’s not overly surprised that she’s found herself drawn to the funny, attractive, brave-as-anything boy that most everyone else dismissed out of hand. The problem is that she’s certain he’s already as good as taken. 

Granger is incredible. She’s intelligent and confident and thick-skinned and dedicated, and she’s proven each of these and more consistently for the last five years people have known her. She’s quite pretty, really, and absolutely stunned everyone when she turned up to the ball on the arm of Viktor Krum himself. If the rumours are to be believed they’d have you thinking Ron and Harry fought two trolls in a basement with only a stone and their fists for Hermione Granger in their first year, but Katie’s heard the story told by all three of them and knows much better. She knows that it was only one troll, in a bathroom, using their wands and the beast’s own club. She also knows that Harry and Hermione almost died multiple times during that encounter alone, and that in the end it was Ron’s inventive use of the only useful spell in his repertoire that saved them all.

So, there’s Granger. Wonderful, funny, perfectly imperfect Granger. When Ron has a girl like her around, why on earth would he ever look at quiet, mundane, nothing-special weirdo Katie Bell?

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me over on [tumblr!](https://silverxsakura.tumblr.com/)


End file.
